


For better or worse - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series pt 17

by TheCrownless2



Series: Sons of Dutch - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series [17]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur loves cuddling with Micah, Bonding, High Honor Arthur Morgan, M/M, Micah has a soft spot for Arthur, Outlaws, RDR2, hiding from the bounty hunters, implied sex, post smut, soft, softies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrownless2/pseuds/TheCrownless2
Summary: Micah and Arthur make their escape from the bounty.
Relationships: Micah Bell/Arthur Morgan
Series: Sons of Dutch - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768477
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	For better or worse - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series pt 17

**Author's Note:**

> We are nearing the end of the series ;)

——-

Tangled in sheets that didn't even belong to him. An unfamiliar bed cradled his tired body. Sounds that were odd and kept him awake. The only thing that felt like home was the man that lay above him. Legs tangled in one another as Micah gently stroked Arhur's bare chest, Micah's hair falling a mess against Arthur's neck as the older man gently stroked Arthur's chest to wake him. Micah felt like home. Arthur felt protected in Micah's arms and he didn't want to leave.

Morgan could hear the gentle heartbeats of his lover as their chests pressed together, both barely awoken from their slumber. Both a little sore from their festivities that night but both still lost in the sea of ecstasy.

But like any good moment, it was coming to an end. Day break fell upon them and Micah was still trying to nudge Arthur awake, finally the younger man opened his big blue eyes with a lustful gaze as he stared at the man above him. "Shit.. Did we fall asleep?" Arthur gently whispered as he was still feeling groggy.

"Yep." Micah replied briefly with a sigh, smiling at the younger man beneath him. "It's morning. We should leave before someone finds us."

"I suppose we should.." Morgan forced a chuckle before closing his eyes once again. Gently wrapping his arms around Micah, pulling him to lay on his side beside Arthur so Arthur could snuggle up close to the outlaw. "... Or we could stay longer, I doubt the lawmen are lookin' now..."

"You know how it is, leave before dawn and you're a free man, linger in one place for too long and you get caught." Micah said softly as he wrapped his arm around the younger man, kissing him on his forehead as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeaahh.. I know." Grunted Arthur, clearly reluctant to leave. But he knew Micah was right, and the last thing he wanted was for Micah to end up in jail again. But as Arthur was thinking about getting up, a thought came to mind.

"Why are we doin' this for Dutch anyway?.. Don't you think this puts us a bit.. I don't know, out there? The man knew this was goin' to happen. I don't know, I feel like he's lost it a bit, first he's tellin' me I need to stay away from you, you're a bad influence and all that.. then he's askin' me to come with you and do his dirty work... it all seems a bit odd to me..."

"Dutch just wants what's best for his gang, who can blame the man if he loses track of some things now and then. I ain't complaining, I get to spend some time with you, Cowpoke."

"Shootin' up a town like good old times!?" Arthur tried to come off as angry, but he couldn't help but smile at the irony of it all.

"Yes...y'know humour ain't your strong point, Arthur." Micah teased as he tried to gather the strength to get out of bed and put on his clothes while he waited for Arthur to wake up more.

Arthur laughed softly before closing his eyes again. Not exactly caring if Micah gets up, Arthur did not want to and despite how much he adores cuddling with Micah, he was happy to have the bed to himself. But the man couldn't help but get a sneak peek as Micah got himself dressed which earned a smile from the younger man. "Pretty boah."

Micah blushed as he glared at Arthur, "shut up." The older outlaw hissed softly as he tried to conceal a smile, trying to pretend his comment didn't make his heart skip a beat and make him blush. He glared at his boyfriend again to see the younger man was still watching him," Stop staring and get dressed before someone finds us." He said softly.

"Okay... okay.." Arthur laughed again, finding Micah's reaction and sudden shyness cute. Just because he could, he watched Micah for a moment longer before getting up and getting himself dressed.

Once the two were fully dressed Arthur pulled Micah into a passionate kiss for a moment before backing away and smiling. "Let's go." He said softly.

Micah gave a subtle nod as he smiled and gestured for Arthur to lead the way. Arthur obeyed and walked out of the small room. The building looked different during the day. Dust settled all around the place and there was mold on some of the wooden furniture telling the two that this place was abandoned longer than they originally thought.

"I'll check the back, you get the front." Morgan muttered softly but Micah was able to understand him against his soft whisper and listened, turning down to go up the stairs that led to the front door. Arthur took his pistol and went to the back door.

"There ain't nobody out there. I reckon we leave now, Morgan." Micah spoke softly while he rested his back against the wall by the front door, keeping himself between the door and window to watch for any riders who came down the path.

"Clear out back too. I reckon you're right sweetheart." Arthur smirked as he walked up to Micah. Missing a few steps up the stairs by jumping them just to get to his boyfriend sooner, wasting no time to move himself closer to the older cowboy and run his hands along his waist, keeping perfect eye contact. "Am I distracting you?" The man laughed.

Micah chuckled softly as he got lost in his loving gaze, allowing his hands to explore Arthur's strong build, gently pushing him closer as he smiled." Perhaps." The older outlaw teased, giving him a kiss on his forehead before opening the door and pushing Arthur through it before following him out.

The younger blushed. Now walking out and noticing how eerily quiet it was. Instantly the outlaw didn't like it. "Let's get back to Dutch before he sends a search party for us.." Heaved Arthur before whistling for his mare. Micah only replied with an amusing chuckle as he mounted his gelding, Baylock who was grazing with Arthur's mare before the two came running up obeying Morgan's call.

Arthur mounted his mare a little stiff, adding a grunt but Micah only laughed at him. "Shut up mister bell." Teased Morgan as he tugged on the reins and nudged for his mare to canter back through Saint Denis to Clemens point.

——-

**Keep an eye out for part 18**


End file.
